


cobblestone thoughts sink their teeth into my state of mind

by fireandfolds



Series: there's some beauty here yet [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Kara Danvers, Cuddling, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, HOT dogs!, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, One Shot, POV Kara Danvers, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Lena Luthor, Queerplatonic Relationships, Supercorptober, Supercorptober 2020, but not the dog you're thinking of, i love them so much argh, kinda??, panromantic asexual kara danvers, panromantic kara danvers, the ending sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: lena tries a 'dog.supercorptober 2020 prompt four: dog.title from "i (oh, i)" by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: there's some beauty here yet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	cobblestone thoughts sink their teeth into my state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so, i hate this. just.......yeah. i don't know what the fuck is going on with this one either.

———

“ _What?_ You’ve never had a food truck dog? That’s it, get your coat.” Kara stood up from her spot on the couch in the monochrome office, snapping her laptop closed with a _click,_ whirling on her coat. She sped over to the coat rack (with maybe a _little_ too much enthusiasm, according to her back), then to the desk where her best friend was chewing the end of a pen. (Freud would argue she had oral fixation, but Kara just thought it was cute.)

“One more paper?” 

“Nope.”

“It’s only five-thirty!”

“I for one would love to see Jess’ face when you walk past...please?”

With a final flick of the wrist, the seated woman sighed with _that_ smile and pushed back her chair. _That_ smile was something Kara had noticed more frequently as of late, directed only to her, especially when they were alone. It was free of tension and full of warmth, making her think that _maybe_ Lena liked her as more than a friend too. _Probably wishful thinking, I’m projecting._ Kara’s face dropped with the realisation that she was probably just seeing things. 

Holding the coat out for the CEO to slip into, the reporter avoided looking into her eyes by examining the floor very closely. Once arms were in the holes, Kara dropped her grip and pivoted smartly to grab her satchel. 

Something grabbing her necktie stopped her movement, and the blonde felt a twinge of pain run up her neck. Letting out a short gasp that she tried desperately to hide from Lena, her eyes followed the tie to find the other woman attempting to reel her back in. 

“Are you hurt? Are you okay?!”

“Me? Hurt? What makes you say that?”

“Don’t think I didn’t just hear you mewling in pain. Where?”

”Just my neck.”

Gently loosening the tie, Lena unbuttoned the top of Kara’s button-up, pulling it away from her neck. She squinted slightly. “I don’t see anything. What happened?”

“I slept on it funny. Blew my powers out yesterday. C’mon, hot dogs are waiting!” Kara carefully peeled her best friend’s hands off her tie, taking her left hand as she _ran_ to the elevator with Lena in tow. 

In the polished metal, the reporter could see the shorter woman opening and closing her mouth repeatedly with a furrowed brow. She tried not to make eye contact.

The elevator doors mercifully opened and Kara strode out without looking back. When she got to the sidewalk out front, she turned to find Lena looking at her carefully. 

“I’m fine. Promise.”

The businesswoman dropped the subject but grabbed Kara’s hand. “Okay. Where to?”

———

“Hi, can I have two Chicagos?”

“Coming right up, Kar!”

“Thanks, Max.”

With an arm slung over the shorter woman’s shoulders, they moved to the side to wait on their order. Lena’s hand massaged her neck as they stood on the sidewalk. 

“We going to talk about it?”

“Told ya, I slept on my neck wrong. Nothing to worry about. I just lost my powers yesterday.”

“You _what?!_ ” _Oh, darn._

“I overdid it a bit last night while fighting some goons. I’m fine! It’s fine! It happens all the time, Lee, don’t worry about it.” _Yeah, she doesn’t need to know all the details._

“Kar! Order’s up!”

“Thanks again, Max.” Turning to the brunette, she handed Lena both tinfoil-wrapped dogs. “Yours or mine?” 

“Yours.”

———

“So, how is it?” They were both almost through their hotdogs, sitting next to each other on the couch. 

“Surprisingly good. Here’s hoping it doesn’t give me food poisoning.” Lena reached up to swipe some sauce off Kara’s face with her thumb. 

“Aw, is richie rich Lena Luthor worried that her palate is gonna get ruined?”

“Not as much as your body, it seems.”

“Look, I’m okay, I’ll get my powers back tonight, and I’ll be good as new by tomorrow. I have no visible marks! And it only hurts when I touch it.”

“Let’s see it.” Throwing the foil on the coffee table, Lena grabbed Kara’s shoulders, twisting her body so they were directly across each other. Slowly, shaking fingers unbuttoned the shirt. 

The reporter sighed and gently stilled the other woman’s hands, unbuttoning the buttons herself. The shirt opened to reveal bruises over her chest and torso.

“That’s it. We’re staying in for 24 hours while you rest up. Does Max do delivery?”

  
———

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello, everyone. thanks so much for reading—especially since WHAT the fuck was this?
> 
> anygay. find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/).
> 
> and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).
> 
> stream hippo campus & stan sandra oh,
> 
> kier x


End file.
